In motorcycle racing, periodic pit stops are required to, for example, perform service activities on the motcrcycle, possibly replace tires, give the driver a fresh set of goggles, and refuel the motorcycle. The duration of most pit stops is related primarily to the time needed to refuel the motorcycle so that the motorcycle can resume the race.
For a motorcycle team to be competitive, it is essential that the cumulative time in the pit be as short as possible. In a typical long distance race, each motorcycle will require numerous pit stops in order to complete the race. Additionally, in recent years, the design for motorcycle styling has shifted to a more compact, narrower sitting area. As a result, the design of fuel tanks has evolved in efforts to reduce the size and weight of the fuel tank leading to a reduction in fuel tank capacity. This reduction in fuel tank capacity has necessitated an even greater number of pit stops during a typical race event. Therefore, a team that can reduce the refueling time during its pit stops can gain a competitive advantage over the other race participants.
Typically in amateur racing, when a motorcycle comes into the pit for refueling, one of the pit crew members unscrews the standard fuel cap by hand. Upon removing the fuel cap, a second crew member inserts the nozzle of a common fuel can into the opening of the fuel tank and dispenses fuel into the tank. Upon completion of the refueling, the fuel can is withdrawn and the fuel cap is screwed on by hand by the first pit crew member and the motorcycle is ready to continue the race.
A problem with the typical method is the amount of time required to remove and then replace the fuel cap. Another problem is effectively coordinating the activities of the two crew members involved in the refueling process to achieve the shortest refueling time.
One approach to reducing the refueling time is to install a quick-fill system such as those offered by IMS Racing Products Corp. In their system, the fuel cap is replaced by an assembly having a movable plunger that is normally spring biased in a closed position and that provides access to the fuel tank when the plunger is depressed. The plunger is recessed approximately one half inch to assist in guiding the nozzle of a specialized fuel container to the plunger. This assembly works in conjunction with a fuel container having a nozzle proportioned to be inserted into the fuel tank by depressing the plunger. The container further has a fuel release mechanism that is actuated after the nozzle has been inserted into the tank, thereby dispensing fuel into the tank. The fuel release mechanism of the fuel container includes a stopper attached to a windowed cylindrical sleeve in the container nozzle. Fuel is released via exterior release handles that extend the stopper and windowed sleeve out of the nozzle allowing fuel to flow freely through the sleeve windows. When refueling is complete, the exterior fuel release handles are returned to their normally "closed" position and the fuel container nozzle is withdrawn allowing the plunger to return to its normally closed position.
Extensive and permanent modifications to the motorcycle fuel tank are required to install this system. The protruding threaded flange that the stock fuel cap screws onto is cut off of the tank, forming a flush face containing the fuel dispensing opening. The plunger assembly is then inserted into the opening and secured to the tank with through screws. The installation also requires that an additional hole be drilled in the top of the tank for a ventilation check valve to relieve any vacuum that may form as the engine draws fuel from the tank.
Alternatively, a fuel tank that includes these modifications and is specific to the make and model of motorcycle may be purchased from IMS Racing Products and installed on the motorcycle.
A problem with the first approach is that it requires extensive and permanent modifications to the motorcycle fuel tank such that refueling by conventional means, such as a common gas can or a service station fueling nozzle, is no longer possible.
A problem with the alternative approach is that, while the modification to the fuel system is not permanent, to remove the modified fuel tank and reinstall the standard one is a significant task requiring a substantial amount of time.
Another problem with both approaches is that dirt collects in the recess on top of the plunger and is flushed into the fuel tank upon refueling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick-fill refueling system that requires no modifications to the motorcycle fuel tank.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick-fill refueling system that can be easily and quickly installed as required, for example for a race, and easily and quickly removed when the race is concluded.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick-fill refueling system that can be used interchangeably on many different fuel tanks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick-fill refueling system that is self-ventilating.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick-fill refueling system that reduces the opportunity for dirt to enter the fuel tank during a refueling operation.